We May Be Heroes But We're Still Teenage Boys
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: The Boys on the Argo II have been getting a bit... restless, recently. And when the poor guys realize their girls are having a sleepover. Their imagination runs wild. (Smut, sex, cracktastic) Sequel Posted!


The girls of the Argo II needed a break from the boys. So they took their things, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, food, ect. And locked themselves in Annabeth's room for a girls night.

The boys on the Argo II (Nico included) sat on the deck in silence watching the sky fly past them.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nico asked finally breaking the silence. The other boys looked at him for a moment, each formulating their own opinions.

"Makeup?" Frank asked. "Like... Don't girls do makeovers on each other?" In his mind he saw Annabeth braiding Hazel's hair back with Piper applying makeup on her. They were giggling in his imagination, even though he'd never seen Piper or Annabeth giggle.

"I don't think they do makeup..." Percy said awkwardly, not sure he'd ever seen Annabeth with makeup on.

"Don't they have like, pillow fights in their bras? I've seen that in movies and stuff." Leo could see each girl throwing pillows at one another they'd laugh as they wack each other in the face. Then it'd turn violent considering it was them three and one of them would end up shanked...

"What kind of movies do you watch?" Frank asked. Leo shrugged.

"What if they're giving each other advice on life?" Jason wondered aloud imagining Annabeth and Piper telling Hazel how to get out of some romantic riff.

"Guys... What if they're gossiping?" Percy asked frantically picturing all the stories Annabeth could be tell them, that he didn't want them hearing.

"They're probably just complaining about how you idiots just don't get them." Nico told them with a smirk.

"But what if they are?" Percy asked, "What if they're gossiping about us!?"

"Percy calm down." Frank chuckled.

"I will not be talked about!" Percy declared. "Imagine what kind of dirt Hazel has on you Frank. She has dirt I know she does!"

Jason chuckles, "Percy you're-"

"Oh my gods you're right..." Leo came to the realization that Piper could tell them things he didn't want to recall.

"Well, what are you going to do about it huh? Just crash their party?" Nico was enjoying the panic that spread through the boys.

"I have cameras!" Leo shouted running to the front of the ship. The others followed in hot pursuit.

"Why do you have cameras!?" Jason shouted as they reached the control room.

"Just in case we think something dangerous is in the ship." He said pulling out a small camera, small enough to be mistaken for a bug. He let it loose and directed it into the girls room. Once it was set up he turned on the mics and an image appeared on the large screen.

What they saw was not what they expected to see. Annabeth sat with her knees at her chest, typing rigorously on daladaus's laptop. Piper and Hazel were sprawled out on Annabeth's bed, both were eating copious amounts of food.

All three girls wore sweat pants and oversized hoodies with their hair tied back sloppily.

Piper and Hazel were talking about something, the boys didn't know what.

As Piper shoveled more food into her mouth she looked down at herself. Piper turned to her friends, "I'm fat."

Annabeth mumbled from her computer, "Yeah you are." Piper was not in the least offended she just kept eating.

"You know there's a remedy to that." Hazel looked up at her.

"What?" Piper smiled.

"Eat more chocolate." She said handing her a bag of mini chocolate bars.

"You're a real friend." Piper said taking the bag and pulling out the candy.

"Annabeth are you done with your part yet?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth turned around, "Now who's writing for Nico the story's almost done?"

The four boys looked at Nico, whose eye were now stunned.

"I am remember? Hazel opted for Percy because she thought it's be weird to write for her brother. And you're writing for Jason." Piper got up and started typing away.

The three mentioned boys glanced nervously at one another.

Annabeth sat beside Hazel and stuffed chips into her mouth.

Annabeth laid back on her bed, "Do you ever feel like boys just don't get you?"

"Only always." Piper answered.

"You don't get to talk you don't have your brother on this boat with you." Hazel slumped back.

"My brother would tell me to get the D." Piper said.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, all her brother would do is push them together more." Annabeth answered. "Did we bring ice cream?" She asked.

"Left nightstand." Piper responded. "I'm done, I think it's finished."

"Ooo, yay!" Hazel sat upright, "Can we hear it?"

"Yeah I guess. Annabeth you should do voices." Piper laughed.

"Yes!" Annabeth picked up the computer and brought it to her bed. There Piper and Hazel sat in a circle.

"Alright I'll read the first part. Then Piper and Hazel gets the end." Annabeth said smiling.

"Got it." Piper smiled.

"It was no secret that Percy Jackson was in love with Nico Di Angelo."

Nico nearly blew a gasket they knew gods damn it they knew!

"It also wasn't a secret that he knew Nico would never love him back."

And now he wasn't worrying so much.

"What is this?" Percy asked.

"Fanfiction." Leo snickered, "They're writing fanfiction."

"One day Percy was just coming back from a spar with his good friend Leo Valdez. The two were shoving one another playfully when they got to Percy's cabin. Jason and Nico were waiting for them."

"We're involved?" Jason looked at Leo. He shrugged.

"The two boy gave questioning glances, 'Percy, there's something we need to discuss. All of us.' Jason said harshly. Leo though, Gods that was sexy."

"They ship us... They. Ship. Us." Leo laughed.

"The four boys walked into Percy cabin where they could be alone. 'I just found out that there's a prophesy. A big one.' Jason said, 'it involves us. Children of the Big Three and one child of the forges.' Percy glanced nervously at Nico. The beautiful son of death."

Nico brought his legs up to his chest, this was not happening. Jason glanced at his friend unsure if he should be happy or embarrassed for him.

"Nico was biting his lip nervously, he probably already knew what the prophesy entailed. But gods all he could think about was how that lip bit was tasty. Percy wanted to be the one doing that."

Nico was trying desperately to keep himself in check as Jason poked his side as if to say, 'is this what you want or should we stop?' Nico didn't reply.

"Jason continued, 'We're supposed to... Make sweet love to one another. The love of cousins will vanquish evil from the earth. Permanently.'

"Jason stood up from where he sat and tore off his shirt to reveal budging muscles. 'I'm willing to make the sacrifice. For the rest of the world.' Leo was instantly hard admiring Jason's ripped body."

Jason was both flattered and freaked out at how they described him... Leo was laughing and Nico was only imagining his grandmother.

"Percy too felt a squirm in his pants, 'So... We have to bone each other?' Percy was getting excited, he didn't want to get ahead of himself.

"Nico sighed standing up and walking over to his cousin, 'You know, we should get this started. Take off my shirt you beautiful son of a sea god.'

"Percy couldn't believe his good fortune. 'As you wish.' He said kissing the prince of death."

The boys were freaking out, they were torn between laughing and screaming. And being horny if you were Nico.

"Percy slipped his hands into Nico's back pockets. Nico's body went warm. The hands of his secret crush were now stuck in his pants. He didn't want to get too excited, so he straddled Percy and ripped the sweat soaked shirt off of him."

Nico kept thinking of his grandmother and Jason kept poking his side, Nico kept slapping his hand away.

"That left Leo all for Jason. He walked up to his small repair boy. 'We need you Leo.' He said unhooking the boy's tool belt.

"Leo smiled, 'that's all I ever wanted.' The two kissed in a fever of passion. Leo fumbled on the button of Jason's pants while Jason has no problem ripping Leo's shirt clean off of him. Leo got the button undone triumphantly and began to feel the v-muscles on the son of Zeus.

"Percy was kissing Nico's chest, pale and warm, Percy didn't mind the goosebumps rising on Nico's skin. 'Don't be nervous.' Percy said taking off his pants.

"Nico chuckled, giving Percy's already boner yet another reason to pulse with want of him, 'I'm not nervous, I'm ready. Jason!'

"Jason walked his now naked lover over to the other pair. Love still being made between their lips. 'Wait, Jason. Let me... Uh! Let me just...'

"Nico removed his lips from the lips of his lover. 'Jackson, let me blow you.' Percy's skin chilled at the thought, excitement coursed through him, 'Let me show you how real men love.' Getting on his knees Nico went down and puckered his lips.

"Percy sat down on the edge of his bed giving Nico a clear shot of his now fully erect penis.

"Leo quickly kissed Jason's thighs and lower abs. Jason took a seat directly beside Percy. The son of the sea god caressed Jason's face. 'Should we?'

"Jason nodded, 'kiss me.' Percy leaned forward and kissed him lustfully. Beautiful, Jason's thought, beautiful lips on a beautiful boy.

"Nico let his lips gingerly sit on top of Percy's head. He slowly swirled his tongue around giving the boy maximum pleasure. Percy gasped as Jason kissed his jaw line, 'Give it to me ghost boy, give it to me.'

"Jason was feeling similarly as Percy nibbled on his earlobe, 'Come on fire boy light me on fire you beautiful son of Hephaestus.' Leo slipped the son of the sky's penis into his mouth. Licking each inch he came into contact with.

"Jason and Percy moaned into each others lips kissing one another with love so strong their partners could feel it in their mouths. Leo's rhythm was much faster but Nico was going deeper.

"Nico had hardly any gag reflex at all and all the salvia in his mouth made it all the more pleasurable for Percy. Leo was careful to keep his teeth from coming into contact with his lover, and he was doing absolute wonders with his tongue.

"With Jason's hands occupied with Percy's hair and Percy's hands occupied with Jason's muscles the two of them kissed again." Piper was then handed the laptop.

"Why do they keep commenting on how fit I am?" Jason asked.

"Why are we making out!? That's what I wanna know!" Percy shouted.

"Hey, why are Nico and I blowing you!? Because that's the real question here!" Leo shouted. Nico pictured every picture of saggy old women he could.

"Sloppy and wet, Jason and Percy's lips carelessly met again and again. Tongues fighting a battle more fierce than any the demigods had ever faced. Their kisses creating love fiery enough to keep states warm.

"Nico could tell Percy was ready. He locked his lips around Percy's head and licked in circles again. As he felt the steady stream of semen come he continued his work. Hoping for the maximum pleasure of his partner. Percy gasped as he came, his hands still outlining the muscles on Jason's back and front.

"Leo wasn't sure when Jason was going to be ready, saliva was dripping onto the floor as it was but when he felt a clench he knew it was time. He kept up his rhythm, keeping in time as his lover sighed in pleasure. 'You're on fire Leo.' Leo accepted this compliment gratefully.

"As Jason kissed Percy, Percy spoke up, 'you're one helluva man zombie boy.' Nico's heart swelled with pride.

"When the two boys had finished they looked up at their partners and swallowed feeling satisfied with their work.

"Jason pulled Leo down with him, 'Leo come here, it's my turn.' He kissed his repair boy ruffling his hair and lightly grasping his penis. 'You ready for me repair boy.'

"Leo kissed Jason's pecks as affirmation, 'pleasure me, Sparky pleasure me.' Jason ran his hand up and down Leo's penis. Running his long soft fingers along the skin. He wrapped his hand around it gently before pulse at a steady speed. Then picking up the pace when it got intense.

"Jason didn't want to be rude and stain the sheets so he took the tissue box from the side of Percy's bed and used those to catch the cum.

"Percy and Nico however did not immediately go to a hand job. Nico wanted Percy to rest a bit before proceeding. Nico was now on top of the Hero of camp half-blood. Their kissing was so deep and loving that when Percy's hand found Nico's penis Nico did not object.

"Percy was smooth and careful with each stroke search to give Nico the best love he could give the gorgeous son of death. 'Make me an ocean.' Nico purred into Percy's ear.

"Percy smirked as his rhythm increased, 'I'll go to Tartarus for all the pleasure I'll give you.' Nico moaned passionately as Percy hit all the right buttons and made every connection possible.

"Leo moaned, 'you're so good to me, superman.' Jason replied back, 'that's because you're here to fix me up.' Leo climaxed.

"Percy was so enjoying how the son of death squirmed in delight. He kept kissing the prince of darkness and he kept speeding up. 'Percy it's happening' Nico panted. Percy adjusted Nico on him so that Nico shot straight to the ground. Kissing the back of the prince of death's neck, Percy continued to pleasure him. Nico felt the son of the sea god's abs as he came, 'found Nemo.' He chuckled.

"Once they were all filled with the most powerful love, they knew what was next. Percy nudged his dark lover, 'Would you like to top?' he smiled seductively.

"Nico blushed scarlet, 'I... I don't know hurricane.'

"Percy chuckled, 'don't be so modest Casper. You can be friendly with me on top too.'

"Nico kissed the boy, 'I'll try tidal wave.' Percy licked the lips of his partner." Piper passed the computer to Hazel.

Nico was trying to beat any thoughts of Percy licking his lips out of his mind. Everyone else sat in shock. Jason continued to jab Nico's side, is this okay bro? Is this weird for you? Is this, like, a good dream? Have you imagined it before?

"Stop poking me Jason!" He shouted before returning to his curled up position.

"Where am I!?" Frank shouted.

"Do you want to be in this love mess?" Percy asked now officially scarred.

"Frank, feel left out. Enjoy the feeling." Leo shuddered.

"Just then a rapid knock came at the door. Frank flew inside and locked the door behind him. 'Should have locked the door. Someone else might have come in.'

"Jason gasped, 'The prophesy. It said a son of great things would come into play. Frank come have sex with us.'

"Frank tore away all his clothes, 'I thought you'd never ask.' He jumped on the bed and watched as the four other boys positioned themselves. Leo entered Frank so quickly he barely had time to get hard. But Leos hands firmly grasped Franks penis and that assertiveness turned Frank on instantly.

"Leo began rapidly jerking him out, 'I'm going to ram you so hard Zhang!' Frank loved the feeling of Leo inside of him.

"Jason quickly followed on top of Leo. He kissed the repair boy's hot curly haired head, 'Is it good repair boy?'

"Leo huskily replied, 'sky high.'

"Percy prepared to enter Jason, 'You ready Lightning McQueen?' Jason moaned, 'ready sperm whale.' Percy entered Jason, he kissed the boy frantically. From his back to his neck. To his ears. Jason turned around and kissed Percy's lips before copying the gesture with Leo.

"Nico hesitated, 'I'm ready Typhoon.' Nico purred into Percy's ear making him harder than he could have ever imagined, 'Reap me like the grim reaper!' Nico plunged into him. Each boy moaned and panted out of sync with one another. Sloppy kisses were given to each of them.

"Frank kept pulling Leo back for more feverishly sloppy kisses. Leo found Franks spot right where his neck met his spine. With each kiss a little pre-cum shot out.

"Percy and Jason were caught up in one another. Lips and tongues, breaking off every so often to pleasure their other partners.

"Nico fingered right where Percy's Achilles heal was making him purr like a kitten. They all came at about the same time. Jason was the longest though. He and Nico both were the last to finish.

"Frank came so hard he accidentally transformed into a lion for a few moments before turning back. Percy was convinced he just turned into a sexy beast though.

"They all lay in the now messy sheets of Percy's bed. Nico and Percy giving tender kisses every now and then.

"Leo turned to Jason, 'should we like... Spoon now?' Jason nodded and all five boys began snuggling into one another's backs.

"Percy spoke up next, 'I'm hungry, but I think we missed dinner.' Nico chuckled, 'Who wants McDonalds?' Frank smiled, 'That actually sounds really good.'

"So the five boys went and got happy meals. They discussed what they should do now that all evil in the world had been vanquished thanks to their massive bang and as they ate, they knew where those free toys were going to end up later on that evening."

Hazel closed the laptop and the girls began laughing again.

"This is worse than I thought." Frank said, "We have to confront them! They are having sexual fantasies that are completely unhealthy!" Frank and Leo were the first to run out, followed by Percy. Jason made sure Nico was okay before they ran after them

Nico was okay, he just really needed to masturbate later. And after saying that he felt like he'd given way to much information and sprinted to the other boys.

They broke the door. Actually broke it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Percy shouted.

"What?" Annabeth asked with her mouth full of cookie dough ice cream.

"Don't give us that!" Jason shouted.

"Give you what?" Piper asked.

"You wrote smut about us!" Leo shouted.

The girls gasped, "You were spying on us!?"

"You wrote us having gay sex with each other?!" Frank retaliated.

"Ugh! Frank it's fiction you won't even touch me normally!" Hazel responded.

"You're thirteen." He claimed.

"So? Sometimes I'd like to be kissed by my freaking boyfriend."

"How did you even learn about any of that stuff?" Nico asked.

"Easy, internet. Duh." Piper responded.

"Ah... That makes it better the internet taught you!" Jason threw up his arms.

"You're upset because you didn't know I know how to give a blowjob?"

"You're fifteen!"

"Sixteen in one month! Just because I know things doesn't mean I practice." Piper stood up and got right in her boyfriends face, "And don't assume I'll be sucking your cock any time soon just because I know how to." With that she stormed out.

"We've never... She's never... We're virgins." Jason defended.

"Yeah, forever now." Leo told him.

"Hazel get out of Annabeth's room they've been a bad enough influence on you for one night." Nico said in his brotherly tone. Hazel groaned and stormed down to her own room. "And Frank you're not to go anywhere near her."

"We've never-"

"And you will never, understand?" Frank nodded, Nico really intimidated him... Frank then left to go get something to eat with Jason following behind him.

"You are such a bad influence Annabeth." Percy scolded his girlfriend.

"I'm a bad influence!" Annabeth shouted.

"You're seventeen and you're writing this crap with them?"

"Then need an outlet Percy! It's not like we actually. Ugh! Forget it!" She slumped down on her bed while Percy followed the other guys. Leo hot on his heels.

Once Nico was sure they were gone he walked up to Annabeth, "Could I um... Could I get a copy of that?"

**So this happened... Um. Should I like, write more or have I creeped everyone out?**


End file.
